Despertadores y alféizares
by Filofobia
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN   Continuación de 'Sueños y pesadillas'.  Un vistazo a la relación de Naruto y Sasuke y su vida en común.


**Título original:** _Alarm Clocks and Windowsills_.

**Autora:** Lisea18.

**Traductora:** Filofobia.

**Clasificación:** K+.

**Personajes (mencionados o presentes):** Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Shikamaru.

**Advertencia:** _Yaoi_ Naru/Sasu.

**Renuncia de responsabilidad:** Lisea18 no es dueña de _Naruto_ y yo no soy dueña de este _fanfic_; por extensión, yo tampoco soy dueña de _Naruto_.

**Resumen:** «Un vistazo a la relación de Naruto y Sasuke y su vida en común.»

**Aclaración:** Ésta es la continuación de _Sueños y pesadillas_, aunque puede leerse por sí sola.

**Link al original:** h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 4 0 7 6 0 7 / 1 / A l a r m _ C l o c k s _ a n d _ W i n d o w s i l l s (quitad los espacios)

N. de la T.: _Alarm Clocks and Windowsills_ fue publicado en febrero de 2007, por lo que notaréis que bastantes hechos recientes del _manga_ no se corresponden con la historia a continuación presentada. Soy nueva en esto de la traducción, así que os pediría que me hicierais saber los errores que encontréis en ella. Asimismo, os aconsejaría que leyerais la historia original en inglés si tenéis la oportunidad, pues siempre se pierden matices enriquecedores en la traducción. El link al perfil de la autora se encuentra en mi propio perfil. Sin nada más que decir aparte de agradecer a Lisea18 que me haya permitido traducir su _fanfic_, disfrutad de la lectura.

* * *

Naruto no estaba acostumbrado a los despertadores. Odiaba la manera en la que le gritaban para despertarlo. Simplemente lo ponía de muy, muy mal humor. Solía tener uno, pero ahora ya no lo necesitaba. Tenía algo mejor.

Sasuke.

Él era mucho mejor que un despertador. El bastardo no era el tipo de amante que te besaría para despertarte. No, él se levantaría y diría: «Levántate, imbécil, es la hora», lo cual no era perfecto (Naruto encontraba mucho más atractivo un despertador que diera besos), pero, a pesar de todo, era mejor que un zumbido inquietante.

Era más eficaz, además. Podías golpear el botón de repetición para «sólo cinco minutos», que normalmente se convertían en una o dos horas. Pero no podías desconectar a Sasuke, por supuesto que no. Naruto aún podía apropiarse uno o dos minutos de sueño de más, pero eso era porque Sasuke se tomaba su trabajo de despertador muy en serio. De hecho, se tomaba todo muy en serio, pero eso no iba al caso. Si Naruto no se levantaba lo suficientemente rápido, le lanzarían un _kunai_ desde la cocina. Si no lo esquivaba, el _kunai_ terminaría clavado en su hombro. Normalmente se arrastraría fuera de la cama con el asunto del _kunai_, pero a veces no lo hacía. En ese caso, Sasuke iría y lo sacaría a patadas de la cama, literalmente, ¡e incluso iría tan lejos como para confiscar las mantas!

Ese tipo de despertares lo ponían de muy mal humor. Romper el despertador o gritar al inanimado objeto no era muy divertido, pero ver el desayuno preparado y conseguir siempre una respuesta de Sasuke cuando Naruto le gritaba al máximo de sus pulmones lo era seguro.

Había algo incluso mejor. Cuando tenían algo de tiempo, y si Naruto era lo suficientemente rápido para atrapar a Sasuke cuando él llegara para confiscar las mantas, lo arrojaría sobre la cama o sobre la manta robada y se dedicaría a hacer a Sasuke gritar de placer. Era un sonido muy agradable, incomparable al inquietante despertador.

Además, era muy conveniente durante misiones o viajes. Podía reemplazar el inútil despertador por algo mucho más importante, como una taza de _ramen_ instantáneo. Sasuke siempre lo despertaría cuando fuera la hora de irse o cuando tuviera que hacer guardia. Y se despertaría a sí mismo cuando fuera su turno de montar guardia. El hombre era un reloj viviente.

Con todo, al igual que todo lo demás, el reloj Sasuke tenía también ciertas desventajas. No podías fingir que no lo habías oído. Es más, se ponía en funcionamiento solo. Naruto no podía evitarlo como reloj porque él despertaría de todos modos, mientras que _él_ podía hacerlo por Naruto sin que éste lo notara antes de que se hiciera de día.

Este último aspecto podía ser agradable también. Normalmente la excusa de Sasuke para no despertar a Naruto era que éste había tenido una pesadilla y no hubiera querido volver a dormir. A veces era verdad, pero Naruto estaba absolutamente convencido de que en ocasiones Sasuke simplemente lo dejaba dormir demasiado. Eso era bonito.

En definitiva, ¿por qué molestarse teniendo un reloj? Tenía a Sasuke.

**···**

Naruto estaba en contra de la idea de que los ninjas fueran herramientas sin ningún valor. A pesar de todo, Naruto siempre utilizaba comparaciones más bien extrañas sobre los ninjas.

Por ejemplo, Naruto se había quejado sobre que Sasuke fuera un mecanismo de alarma. Él se despertaría ante todo lo que pudiera representar un peligro (con la excepción de Naruto, lo cual lo enfurecía). Debido a Itachi, era muy bueno en eso, un poco demasiado bueno. Una vez por poco mató a Sakura cuando ella trataba de poner una manta sobre ellos. Cuando era más joven también tenía problemas con animales. Sasuke se despertaría por que un puñetero pájaro se le hubiera acercado. Sin embargo, ésta era una habilidad muy útil; nunca lo cogían por sorpresa. Lo que lo ponía triste era que la presencia de Itachi aún era una de peligro, incluso después de que lo venciera y perdonara*. Todavía se despertaba cada vez que lo sentía cerca.

Esta parte de Sasuke preocupaba a Naruto. Todavía no había perdonado a Sasuke por casi morir para protegerlo. Sasuke sabía que Naruto tenía miedo del poder de Itachi sobre él. Por eso Sasuke nunca había hablado con él acerca de que hubiera quemado la capa de Akatsuki mientras él se recuperaba. Estaba seguro de que no lo soñó. Una parte de él se sentía un poco demasiado contenta por que Itachi se preocupara al menos un poco sobre él, pero, a pesar de todo, él no lo buscaba.*

La parte de Sasuke que actuaba como un despertador era una que Naruto amaba e incluso explotaba.

Sasuke siempre había odiado los despertadores, y también odiaba llegar tarde. ¿Cómo puedes hacer frente a semejante problema? Bueno, la gente normal tenía que conformarse con o bien el reloj o bien llegar tarde. Sasuke era afortunado; tenía un cuerpo que actuaba como un reloj. Siempre se despertaría cinco minutos antes que su despertador y, sabiendo eso, lo guardó en el desván. Itachi solía ser de la misma manera.

Naruto no tenía tal regalo, y Sasuke se había prestado a servirle de despertador. Después de todo, no podía dejar al Hokage llegar tarde, e incluso desde cuando él era simplemente un ANBU no era bueno tener un ninja tan poco fiable.

Él se levantaría y despertaría a Naruto. Entonces empezaría a hacer el desayuno; no era que representara a la perfecta ama de casa, simplemente no podía tolerar tomar _ramen_ cada mañana. Sasuke normalmente gritaría a Naruto para despertarlo; a veces funcionaba, pero la mayoría del tiempo no lo hacía, y le lanzaría un _kunai_. Nunca apuntaba a puntos vitales por si acaso. Pensaba en atar un explosivo al _kunai_, pero también era su dormitorio, y eso significaría no usar su último recurso para despertar al imbécil. El último recurso era sacarlo a patadas de la cama, una perspectiva muy agradable pues a veces terminaba con los dos divirtiéndose.

En definitiva, ¿por qué iría a buscar algo inalcanzable? Tenía a Naruto.

**···**

No había muchas cosas que a Naruto no le gustasen, pero cuando no le gustaba algo, la sensación era tan fuerte que podías decir que era odio.

A Naruto no le gustaba Itachi. Era el que le estaba robando a Sasuke. Aun cuando no estuviera allí físicamente, todavía estaba en los pensamientos de Sasuke. Desde su último encuentro con _él_, Naruto estaba un poco preocupado. Sasuke, aunque estuviera muriendo, debería haber sentido su presencia. Nunca lo había mencionado y no iba a hacerlo. No sabía si él era lo suficientemente bueno para Sasuke. Sabía que Sasuke moriría por él, no viviría por él. ¿Tal vez eso fuera suficiente? Quizá esperar demasiado era lo malo.

A Naruto le encantaba escaparse de la cama, su corazón latiendo fuertemente. Siempre tenía miedo de despertar a Sasuke, pero no porque lo fuera a molestar (en realidad sería divertido molestar al bastardo). Tenía miedo porque eso significaría que Sasuke ya no confiaba en él. Escaparse de la cama para hacer el desayuno era una prueba de atención y una manera de comprobar que Sasuke todavía era suyo.

Cada vez que veía a Sasuke sentado en el alféizar de la ventana con su mirada fija al exterior se preocupaba. ¿Y si estaba pensando en marcharse? ¿Cómo podía saber él si Sasuke era feliz? ¿Estaba él atrapándolo? Naruto sabía que no podía vivir sin ese hombre, pero ¿era lo mismo para él? Cuando Naruto viera a Sasuke en ese estado, siempre se preguntaría dónde estaba su mente. ¿En quién estaba pensando? ¿Era Itachi?

Naruto no tenía aversión a muchas cosas, pero había una cosa que odiaba. Ver a Sasuke perdido en sus pensamientos sentado en el alféizar de la ventana.

Ya que Naruto odiaba odiar algo, siempre encontraba una manera de amarlo. En consecuencia, decidió que cada vez que Sasuke se sentara en el alféizar pensando él simplemente lo tomaría allí mismo. Era matar dos pájaros de un tiro: le enseñaba a Sasuke lo que perdería si se marchaba y le impedía pensar mientras tenían un montón de diversión.

Por eso, después de un día particularmente largo y ajetreado de ser Hokage, Naruto fue a casa, donde sabía que estaría Sasuke después de volver de una misión. Tiró sus zapatos al suelo y se arrastró a la sala de estar. Allí suspiró y se deshizo de su sombrero de Hokage. Entonces vio a Sasuke sentado en el alféizar mirando fijamente al exterior. Dejó que una mueca depredadora se extendiera por sus facciones… Delicioso.

**···**

Sasuke odiaba montones de cosas, lo que era normalmente una fuente de entretenimiento para Naruto. A este último tan sólo le encantaba fastidiarlo. Por ejemplo, él permanecería en la cama hasta que Sasuke perdiera la cabeza y le lanzara un _kunai_ gritando que iba a llegar tarde. A Naruto también le encantaba escaparse de la cama para preparar el desayuno, lo que enloquecía a Sasuke porque nunca lo notaba. Era despertado por el olor de la comida, no por Naruto dejando la cama. ¿Qué clase de ninja era él para no notar cuándo su amante dejaba la cama? Bueno, él sabía por qué. Sabía que confiaba tanto en Naruto que ya no sentía su presencia. Naruto se había convertido en una parte de él, algo que no podía ser peligroso. Bueno, quizá no exactamente una parte de él, porque él mismo _era_ algo peligroso. Odiaba padecer la realidad de confiar ciegamente en Naruto, restregada contra su cara de esa manera.

Tenía, además, algo de miedo de que Naruto pudiera simplemente dejarlo. Lo más gracioso era que estaba absolutamente espantado por la idea de _no_ notar que Naruto se hubiera ido. Por supuesto que _vería_, _oiría_ y _sentiría_ la ausencia del imbécil, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Cómo no notaría el no tener ropa de un naranja vivo por todo el dormitorio, no tener a su Hokage en la habitación, no escuchar interminables divagaciones estúpidas, no tener una ruidosa bienvenida o una triste y espantada despedida antes de una misión ANBU, no estar inesperadamente atrapado en un abrazo de oso o ser bruscamente arrojado a algún lugar para ser follado con consideración o, simplemente, no ver la mueca depredadora que le indicaba que huyera de ella si no estaba para tales actividades. No tener todo eso no era algo que simplemente no notaras. Pero ¿y si no le importaba? ¿Y si sólo se acostumbraba al silencio otra vez? ¿Y si no _sentía_ nada? ¿Y si se volvía tan cruel como Itachi?

Sí, Sasuke odiaba un montón de cosas, especialmente sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana pensando.

Lo que era extraño y desconcertante sobre Naruto era que él a veces tenía éxito en hacer que Sasuke amara cosas que odiaba, como el _ramen_. Cuando el _ramen_ es casi la única cosa que come tu amante, tienes que amarlo, porque cada vez que lo besas percibes el sabor del _ramen_. Cuando Sasuke estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana pensando, no pasaba mucho tiempo antes de que Naruo saltara sobre él y lo tomara allí mismo. ¿Eran «sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana pensando» y «sentarse en el alféizar de la ventana fingiendo pensar sólo para tener sexo con Naruto» lo mismo?

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y a un gruñón y cansado Naruto haciendo su entrada, literalmente tirando sus zapatos al suelo, si Sasuke se fiaba de los sonidos que estaba oyendo; luego, el lento arrastre de pies le dijo que Naruto iba a donde él se encontraba.

En la ventana pudo ver a Naruto quitarse su sombrero de Hokage mientras suspiraba. Entonces miró hacia él, inmóvil en su alféizar, y _la_ mueca apareció en su rostro. Sasuke dejó que una sonrisa afectada adornara sus labios, pero sólo porque sabía que Naruto no podía ver su reflejo.

**···**

Shikamaru encontraba aburridas montones de cosas; demonios, _la vida_ era aburrida. Pero lo que lo volvía loco era su ineptitud para hacer su trabajo. Las misiones no eran un problema; estar a cargo de proteger al Hokage era el problema. Si él estaba con alguien que no fuera Sasuke estaba bien, pero tan pronto como Sasuke estaba cerca (lo cual era todo el tiempo cuando no estaba en una misión), era el infierno.

Shikamaru se sentía inútil y débil. Con una ausencia casi increíble de comunicación, lograban entenderse el uno al otro.

Tenía muchos ejemplos de su extraña relación. Ellos sabían exactamente lo que el otro necesitaba. Ellos simplemente parecían conocer al otro demasiado bien. Cuando Naruto estaba en una reunión y su mente empezaba a vagar, Shikamaru pensaba que necesitaba una pausa. A veces era cierto, pero algunas veces vería a Sasuke abrir la ventana o llevar un vaso de agua y Naruto prestaría atención de nuevo. ¿Cómo lo sabía?

Cuando Sasuke estuviera de un humor de perros y nadie tuviera éxito en calmarlo, Naruto sabría precisamente qué decir. Verlos luchar también era desconcertante. No decían una palabra el uno al otro, pero tenían una sincronización perfecta. Ellos sabrían exactamente cuándo proteger al otro y cuándo atacar.

Ambos sabrían dónde encontrar al otro si uno desaparecía. Simplemente se comunicaban sin hablar. Ino le dijo que ellos no se comunicaban con palabras; ellos tan sólo se leían el uno al otro. Shikamaru estaba de acuerdo, pero algunas veces parecía que estuvieran consumidos por la incertidumbre. Naruto miraría a Sasuke como si se fuera a esfumar de repente, y Sasuke miraría a Naruto como si no supiera cómo entender sus propios sentimientos hacia él. Podían leerse entre sí y se querían de forma inconsciente, pero a veces parecían no saber qué hacer el uno con el otro. Había una obvia falta de comunicación ahí, y sin embargo parecía que eso sólo fortalecía su relación.

Se comunicaban acerca de cosas importantes sin palabras, y Shikamaru odiaba ver lo preciso que era su método.

En definitiva, ¿por qué molestarse? Ellos se tenían el uno al otro.

* * *

* Para saber más acerca de esta parte, tenéis que leer _Sueños y pesadillas_.

N. de la T.: Como ya he dicho al principio, agradecería cualquier crítica o sugerencia que queráis hacer sobre la traducción; saber cuáles son mis errores me ayudaría mucho a mejorar. Y, sobre todo, no soy quién para pediros que dejéis _reviews_, pero me he puesto de acuerdo con la autora para traducirle cualquiera que queráis dejar, así que lo dejo caer…


End file.
